Paul Is Undead
by musiclover347
Summary: What if you where suddenly stronger, faster and immortal? What if you suddenly had an irresistible thirst for blood? What if your best friend was keeping a secret from you? What if your name was Paul McCartney? Beatles. Paul/OC some Starrison
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hey Beatle fans this is my first fanfic it's not to be confused with the zombie version of Paul is undead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles, the Kiserkeller(although I wish I do) or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter one: The Turning.

We were playing at the Kiserkeller that horrible night in Hamburg. Messing around, jumbling through a few songs being drunk, hopped up on speed and probably the most tired I had been in my entire life. I don't really remember allot of what we played or did until we were done with our last set. John had gone outside as he did every month once a month for as long as I've known him. If you could rely on him for one thing it was to be gone from as soon as the last set was over to the next morning, once a month every month. That night I was fed up with not knowing where the boy was going and had decided to follow him out of the bar. I waited a few minutes to be sure he wouldn't see me following him but when I got out there he was gone. I then made one of the stupidest decisions of my whole life. I wandered around Hamburgs red light district at midnight, drunk as a dog and tired as a log. After a couple hours of wandering around I saw something in the distance it looked like a young man but I dismissed it as just something my mind made up and turned into an alleyway . Suddenly I was pushed against a wall. "Ye' look nice an' tasty" a smooth, comforting voice said "Ye' smell nice too. Not to drunk or high either, thats hard to find around this dump." "The hell you talking about? Sounds like you're guwnna eat me." I slurred "I am." The mysterious man said with a cackle He bit into my neck and I was overcome with searing pain. This was the last moment of my life.

I woke up moaning and writhing with pain the next morning. "Crap, he's awake! Get George an' Pete out a here!" I heard John shout, at least it sounded like shouting to me. " Johnny ," I said weakly "that you?" " Yeah, Paulie it's me. Ye' feelin' alright buddy?" I don' know. I have the worst headache ever but I don't feel hungover or nothin' in fact I've never felt this good." I opened my eyes and looked around " Owowowow dam it! why the hell is it so bright in here? John quickly flipped the one light we had in that little room we shared. " Sorry buddy forgot bout that." John apologised. "John , tell me honestly why I'm the one acting like I had a couple to many drinks last night and you're the one being a responsible friend." I asked baffled. This kind of thing never happened John was the one who woke up with a hangover and I always took care of him not the other way around. "What you had six days ago…" "SIX FUCKING DAYS AGO! Ye saying I've been knocked out for six days!? I cut him off. "Yeah, six days is a long time but let me explain some things to ye before ye go ballistic on me. Six days ago after we had played a gig at the Kiserkeller and you decided to wander around Hamburg in the middle of the night. While you were on your walk a man knocked you against the wall and bite ye', drained your blood and gave you an almost lethal dose of poison. I found ye' corpse brought ye' back 'ere and looked after ye' till ye' woke up today. "Ye' brought my corpse back 'ere don' ye' mean you brought my body back 'ere ? "No, Paul I don't.I found your dead body liein' in an alley, actually I found your undead body.

**A/N: Ok Now it's been revealed Paul is undead!Please review. Hope you liked my first chapter, see you all really soon with the next instalment of ... Paul is Undead!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is John Hiding Something?

**A/N:The next chapter. Paul gets to learn about his powers. I put in a little something special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles(I will though!I will, Mwahaha!) or anything else you might notice.**

Undead? What did he mean by UNdead? A person could be dead or alive. At this time most people didn't know or care about things like zombies, were-wolfs or vampires. We hadn't had any books or movies out telling us that there really were hybrids of humans and other creatures. "What kind of sick joke you playin' on me John Lennon. Are you saying I was dead but not dead? Stop screwing with my head ye lil' git!" " This is no joke ,Paul, you are a vampire. You're not what you used te be. Ye' can't be trusted 'round humans any more." "Vampire? Ye' telling me I'm one of those 'orrible creatures like Dracula ? That I'm burned by the sun and all that nonsense. You really think I would believe that load a crap?" I yelled at John I mean who would believe that you were a bloodsucking immortal creature of the night. "Let me prove it to you. Do ye smell anything good, kinda like metal and a burning fire?" I did smell something. I was to busy yellin at John to even notice it and I could hear the beating sound of a heart. "Yeah I do smell that and you, man, smell quite alot like a dog right now." I chuckled. He tensed at that and strangely I could see the muscles on his arm move and hear the sound of his leather jacket on brushing against skin. "Dam ,John, what kind of poison did that guy give me cause it has some weird effects?" The vampire that bit ye injected a whole dam lot of his saliva into your veins. Thats why you were knocked out for such a long time." How do you know about these things you're not what I am are you?" " Na, I'm nothin' like you, my father was a vamp though. He got bit durin' the war. Told me ' bout it before 'e had te leave England. Almost bit me, too broke skin but he stopped jus' before the vein so ,yeah, thats how I know." He said nervously " Oh and the burning in the sun thing. It's not true, ye sparkle though scared the crap out o' me when me dad came home and he looked like a ghost." I ran over there and hugged him. Well, more like flew over and cracked his ribs. " Shoulda told ye bout that before this happened!"he shouted ,out of breath. I dropped him quickly "What the hell did I just DO, 'cause it was bloody fantastic?" "Vampires are extremely fast and strong, so you just ran faster than the speed of light and cracked my ribs." "Sorry bout that I just felt so bad for ye ' havin' your own dad bite ye an' stuff" "Well don' go all soft on me last thing I need is a crying vampire running about. You're lucky I got a bit of me dad in me or I couldn't heal so fast" he said as his rib popped back into place. "The bite had some pretty good benefits to it I guess!" I said amazed at how fast the wound I had caused was healed. "You heal even faster but your bite has a few not so nice after-effects. "And those would be?" I said completely forgetting the need for blood in my diet. "Ye have te drink blood. Not human blood but animal blood although human blood is what you're gonna crave. Ye need te stay in here for a couple of days. I'll bring you animals for ye' to eat so you can resist biting people." "Why don't I want te bite you if I'm so unable to resist blood?" "My blood well it's different from most people's. I don't know why though ,cause I'm sooo irresistible to other people." Theres my old John back.

**A/N:Yeah! Paul didn't kill anyone and is John hiding something. Don't fret the next chapter will be up way sooner than it needs to you liked it i had to teach my computer a Liverpuddlian accent. Review and Paul might give you a super hug. Really someone read this story. I had to convince my cat to read it.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Big Reveal

**A/N: Told you it would be up way to soon. I'm calling this one the big reveal chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles or giant dogs (but as soon as my time machine is done I** **might) **

Seven days had gone by since I had been told about my condition. John came into the room with a small rabbit in his arms. "Aww it's so cute! Do I have te eat it?" "Ye eat it or ye starve." "Ok I'll eat it" I said pulling my best puppy dog face. "Leave though I don' want ye to see this." He left and I extended my fangs " Ok little guy this might hurt a bit. I'm gonna hate myself for doing this." I quickly shoved my fangs in and drank the warm silky blood. The bunny squealed and suddenly went limp. I've gotten faster at killing. I looked down at the limp little body in my hands. The first time I did this I had cried, but now I just mourned over the dead for a couple of minutes and threw it in the garbage. John came in. I franticly wiped my mouth so he wouldn't see the blood. An intense sent wafted into the room it wasn't John's sent though it was stronger and beautiful. "I think it's time ye' started training so I brought George in te see ye." "Hey, I heard you're like a superhero now being super strong and all tha' " George said. "This is nothing like being a superhero George!" I snapped at him. Please don't let me bite him ,please, oh please! " Jus' trying te lighten the mood don' 'ave te get all snippy with me." I could hear his heart beat, smell his blood. I could tell he had been drinking alot lately. I edged toward him. "Paul back away from 'im. Ye' can control the urge." John coached me. 'John , what's he doing? John!"George yelled nervously as extended my fangs and looked hungrily at him. John shoved off his jacket and ran toward me turning into a giant dog just as I went in on George. Wait, John just turned into a GIANT DOG!

**A/N: Wow that surprised even me. I finally got George in there for those who love him as much as I love Paul. I hope you liked it. I might be starting a new story soon. Review and you get to cuddle with John the giant dog! **


	4. Chapter 4:The Stupid Explanatory Chapter

**A/N Hey people, This is the really short explanatory chapter so stay with me even if it's boring or you won't understand the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Beatles William Cambell or anything else you may recognise. **

I'm gonna fast forward 50 years so it's when the Beatles had already broken up and beatlemania had died off. I have to catch you up on the things that had happened in the past years. John revealed he was a werewolf to Stuart. We couldn't tell Pete cause, he would have told Mona, his mom and our manager. Stu left the band after a fight we had on stage. Pete got tired of me, John, and George keeping secrets from him so he left after Brian had found us while we were playing at the Cavern Club. He saw our auras and knew we were star material. Ringo was probably the only decent drummer in Liverpool that could understand the supernatural stuff going on. Anyway Beatles surrounded by the supernatural junk couldn't hide the secrets any more and decided to break up. I hired William Cambell to appear in public for me so people wouldn't see me as a sixty year old man that looked eighteen. I call William, Macca when he's in character. John pretended to be killed and went into hiding. George also killed himself off after a little mistake of him waking me up in the middle of the night when I hadn't eaten in days. Ringo didn't have to do anything like that. Makes me a bit jealous at times. Now that your all caught up on what happened lets go into the real story.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Review and you just might get to wake Paulie up in the middle of the night. Again please stay with me even if this chapter is boring and not well written. Peace love and cute Paulie vampires,**

**Meg**


	5. Chapter 5: New Character

**A/N I haven't actually updated in a while because I was working on a new character. Enjoy the one person who's actually reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mandy and even she's not really mine. **

Mandy's POV  
That movie was amazing. I thought to myself as I exited the theater. After refusing to be sucked into the Twilight franchise for three years I gave in and went to a marathon at the cinaplex. Normally I don't give into mainstream culture but this series was worth being called a Twi-Hard. The Romeo and Juliet romance, the intense longing for each other and the excellent story line. I was hooked, then again, I got hooked on alot of things. Not foods or drugs but bands, books and music. Normally the addictions came and went, but sometimes they stuck around like my insane love for the Beatles. I am a fangirl , deal with it, ok! You get into hypothetical arguments alot dontcha, Mandy. Snap. Ok I'm outside of my mind now and in the theater lobby what do I do to look normal? The concession stands were on my left and right sides the entrance to the movie was behind me and the photo booths and arcade was in front of me. Um teenage girl goes to the ….. photo booth! I walk over to the bench next to the arcade and sit down. Next to me is an eighteenish looking boy with dark brown hair and the sweetest, droopiest, darkest puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen at least in real life. Paul McCartney has those eyes. You know the deep, thoughtful, melt-your-heart-in-one-single-glance kind of eyes "Hi." Puppy-dog eyes said shyly. Crap thats what I didn't want to happen. "Hi" I said "I'm James. James Paul McCartney. But most people call me Paul." JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY? " I'm Mandy, Mandy McLennen. I couldn't help but notice that your named after my idol" I gulped. " I get that alot. I was named after my uncle I believe he might be your idol." "No freaking way! Your uncle is Paul McCartney?Like the Beatles, Wings, and Give My Regards to Broad Street, Paul McCartney?" I yelled surprised. Resist the urge to worship him. Do not ask for a piece of his hair. " Yep, He's the one. I can see you're a hard core fan of his." He chuckled. "Really I'm that obvious?" I cringed. He chuckled again and nodded. "Give My Regards to Broad Street is a movie normal fans don't really know about. I'm quite impressed at your knowledge. You have passed the test of fandom!" Paul said the last part in a high pitched London accent. I giggled " Why Thank you Sir Paul. I am greatly honored!" I mimicked. He started to giggle too and pretty soon we had both collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter. People were watching and even staring at me, the short red-headed awkward girl and Paul the tall handsome mop-toped young man laughing our butts off. You know what? I don't care. I've never connected with someone like this. I'm that one girl who eats lunch with the video gamer boys and drama enthusiasts, the girl who loves a band no teenager cares about anymore. I NEVER talk to guys like Paul. Paul was the jock who could sing, dance and wasn't to shabby with the ladies. Trust me every time I see THAT GUY I hide, quickly! But Paul and I, we have something going for us. I can feel it.

Paul's POV  
Twilight. The only movie that gets vampires right. John should come see this. They portray Werewolves well too. To bad people think he's dead. I never get to go out with him any more, at least when we were Beatles Me and him could go to restaurants and private movies. Now that he's in hiding, life sucks, for him and me. He doesn't get to meet people, I don't get to hear his snide comments on peoples behavior. A girl just sat down next to me. Wow her scent is strong, different too, not metallic-y like most people smell. She smells like wine and fear. Interesting. She's staring at me, at my eyes to be precise. Ok, time for the icebreaker and faking that my uncle is the "famous Paul" bit. "Hi" She looks like a deer in the headlights now. "Hi" she says nervously. " I'm James, James Paul McCartney but most people call me Paul." I said in my "I'm a good boy. I did not smoke, drink, and lose my virginity sixty years ago." voice. "I'm Mandy," She said as the smell of fear left her scent "Mandy Mclennen. I couldn't help but notice you're named after my idol." She was one of those fangirls. I told her my cover story. she freaked out. I said something funny. she mocked me. The smell of fear had completely left her and was replaced by another smell. Trust with a hint of affection. Laughter filled the air around us and the smell of teenage love swirled between us binding me to the sweet, gorgeous, red-headed young girl.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed Paul's opening line. I just realized it rhymes. Review and PM me to tell me if you like Mandy you might get a picture from the photobooth. I said ****_MIGHT_**** didn't I?**


	6. Chapter 6: It's a chapter

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? Just a little note to tell you some things 1)Paul is sentimental in this chapter. I don't know why. 1)George and Ringo are gay. *gasp* Sorry if I killed your dreams. 3)George acts like a teenage girl 4) Mandy is depressing 5) this note is longer than I thought it would be and 6) I just found out that someone from Portugal is reading this! It makes me happy that anyone is reading this because I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Beatles. Are you happy people? =-(**

Mandy's POV

One thought went through my head as my mom drove me home. When can I see Paul again? My mom asked about the movie or something I don't remember. My mind was on one person and one person only. James Paul McCartney and his eyes, his smile, his sense of humour, his mop of hair that was almost never out of place. "Do you want to know a secret" came on the radio and I was starting to get tired. "You'll never know how much I really love you….."George's sweet half sang half chanted " You'll never know how much I really care…..". My eyes close and I drift to sleep thinking of my first true love.

Paul's POV

I drove home slowly through the light drizzle of rain. I could have ran but 1) the car need to return home 2) I don't like getting wet and 3) I would have been seen by humans. I gave Mandy my phone number and told her to call or text me anytime. I hope she does call me soon. Just as I think that my phone beeps. I got a text from John. "Where are you? Did the movie make you cry so you had to stay for an hour after? " Really, John you're 72 years old why haven't you grown up yet? I shut the thought of him sitting in my apartment with George and Ringo out of my mind and replaced it with Mandy. Her deep, dark, brown, eyes her long silky red hair and her giggle that was not only contagious but sounded like a melody of classical piano. The rain was starting to pour now. One of the downsides to living in Washington was the constant rain. I hated the rain but living where the sun almost never shines is necessary for two vampires and a werewolf . The choices were Seattle, London or going back to Liverpool. As you can see the Beatles chose Seattle. I have to chuckle at our fondness of living in small places together. Three and occasionally four men living in a three bedroom one bathroom apartment was unusual but it was us. The familiar sound of the Oakwood Apartments parking lot on my tires filled my ears. Pulling into the covered parking I could see the look on my mates faces when I told them about Mandy. John would be doubtful and surprised George would be stone cold and Ringo would probably shrug and start snogging George. I didn't tell you about George and Rings did I? Bet that surprised ye'. I open the door and John is sitting on the couch in his usual half hanging over the side style. "You look 'appy dontcha. Did you find your Edward?" "Stop it with the freaking queer jokes and yes I did meet someone." " Who is he?" "She I told you its a she. Her name is Mandy and she's a huge Beatle fan, especially of the cute one." "Oh she's a fan of me is she?" the auburn haired man joked and wagged his eyebrows. He looked surprisingly young for being seventy-two years old. Being a hybrid of werewolf and vampire meant that John would age but very slowly. He could live for centuries but I could live forever. It makes me sad to think that I would live on without him or Ringo or maybe George. George was immortal like me but he was a bit unstable. Just like John's dad I had stopped myself from biting him completely. Only half of his blood had been drained and replaced. Creepy right? I had killed one of my best mates and then stopped before he could be invincible. "No she's got a crush on this boy" I said pointing my thumbs up toward my face. "That boy took my love away. But I will get her some day cause this boy wants you back again." John started to sing. We would often say lyrics to our songs without noticing and then someone would start singing. I sat down at the table with a sigh. George came out of his bedroom with a large smile on his face and wearing only his boxers. "Paul, your back! How was the movie? I told you it was brilliant didn't I?"George cooed. He had told me to go see Twilight when it had first came out but this year I finally gave in. "Yes, George it was great. Edward is cute and yes I wasn't the only guy there." I said already knowing he was going to ask me these things. You could say George wasn't the manliest person in the house. He acted more like my teenage sister than a sixty-nine year old man and Ringo acted like that sisters annoying tough guy boyfriend just older and more supernatural. "Paulie met a girl today." John taunted as he got up and strode over to table were me and George were sitting at. Just at that moment Ringo weirdly stalked into the room, shirtless and slightly dazed. "Aw,Ringsy, did you see a bad spirit?" George asked in a sticky sweet tone while he draped his long skinny arm over the drummers neck. "Either that or you wore the poor human out in there George." John joked and pointed to the bedroom from which both of the men had emerged. Ignoring John's remark Ringo being the shorter of the pair kissed George's neck and replied to his question. "Just some lost bird who wanted te' chat me ear off. You know how they wear me out." He turned to me. "So ye' found a girl did you? That took a while didn't it?" "Her names Mandy. According to Paul she's quite a fan of us."John informed him. I grinned and sighed "You guys are so nosey. Can't a guy have a conversation with a girl without being questioned?" "Tell me more about her! Is she pretty? Smart? Funny?" George's teenage girl mode turned on. "God, Geo slow down you'll meet her soon enough. I asked her to call me when she wanted to see me again but right now I need to sleep." I yawned "Oh and George let the old man rest tonight will you." I turned and went to my bedroom to sleep.

Mandy's POV

I wake up in my dark purple bedroom still wearing my jeans and black tank-top. My head is pounding like crazy.I crawl slowly out of my cushy cocoon of blankets. As I sit up memories of meeting Paul rush back. He gave me his number! I look over at the clock on my bedside table and the it shows that I'm up at one in the morning. I must have gone to sleep earlier than usual. My floor creaks as I stand up and walk over to my bathroom. I do my usual morning routine. Brush my teeth, shower, blow-dry my hair. Just like I do every morning. Except this time instead of thinking the same old thoughts like homework and friends I thought about Paul and why he was so freaking perfect. I was ready by two-thirty and dressed in my dark wash skinny jeans, a Rolling Stones T-shirt, and my softest black hoodie. I wasn't the most colourful person. I didn't like attention so to counteract my red hair I dressed in almost all black. Having at least three hours before I had to go to school I decided to make myself eggs instead of the usual cereal. When the time was almost gone I slowly packed my Abby Road backpack with a lunch, my math book and my giant binder then headed out for the bus stop. My legs are moving at an achingly slow pace through the cold air. It's the last day before Christmas break and my mind is full of the useless information for tests and people and things I don't care about. A wind blows past me and I pulled my hoodie closer to my body. The wind smells funny like cologne, cigarettes and for some reason a blend of other smells that reminds me of India. The faint outline of a skinny human appears out of nowhere on the sidewalk in front of me. "What the?" I murmur quietly to myself. As I go closer I can see that the figure is a twenty-something year old with the most accurate Sgt. Pepper era Beatle hair-cut I have ever seen. The guy looked exactly like George Harrison without a moustache. Weird. I'm starting to see Beatle look-a-likes alot. Paul and now this guy. Shoving that thought out of my head the bus comes to the stop thats now two feet in front of me. I climb on and make my way to the back.

**A/N Review, PM me, tell me what you think. Those who do might get a yummy cookie that George made! Bye I hope you liked my story!**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Back

**A/N: I'm Back! Hope you like this little filler chapter**

George's POV  
"Today's hunting day!" Paul calls glumly from the front door. God, I hate hunting day. Three guys going out into a forest to rip out the throats of innocent animals. Me and Paul were already thinking of becoming vegetarians before we were turned. That was impossible now. At least with John in the house the meat didn't go to waste. "Let's GO little indian boy!" John called. "Don't call him that. It's racist." Paul whispered even though I could hear him. "I can hear you even when you whisper. You're not the only vampire around this place" I came out of my room to see the bassist leaning against the doorframe and the werewolf standing outside said door. Paul looking sick to his stomach and John with a glint of hunger in his eyes. "Let's get going then." John said with the same hunger that was reflected in his eyes. Today being two days before the full moon makes him edgy, aggressive, and hungry, very very hungry. I dart past him and into the parking lot, Paul following close behind me and John dragging slightly behind him. "Catch me if you can Suckas'!" Paul yelled as he edged ahead of me. We all ended up in the Forest Reserve. "So who wants to go first?" I ask as Paul shoves his hands in the pockets of his tight blue jeans. "I would go first but" John paused "I can't uuum, do what you guys can do." John can't drink blood like me and Paul can so as a general rule we drank the blood, John ate the flesh. Recycling as we called it. "Let's jus' get it over with." Paul slipped into his scouse accent "Look a bunny! George be a lamb and catch it for me. I haven't had rabbit in months." John begged. Before I could even move Paul had not only grabbed the animal but had drained it and handed it over to John. He was a show off and would jump at any chance to either one up or impress John. "I believe he was talking to me, Paul." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ye' snooze ye' loose buddy." He grinned showing off his drippy red fangs. John was tearing the rabbits leg violently and I could tell Paul was watching him with slight disgust. We went through the normal routine. Catch, bite, tear limb from limb, then run home. Dear, God I hate this.

** A/N:This isn't very teenage girl George but George's sassy attitude will appear more in the later chapters(written in my head) Rate, Review and PM, please. **


End file.
